The Curse
by Roderik
Summary: Ikana Valley holds many secrets. One such secret is the Garo. Where do they come from? How are they so skilled in the use of shadows? What fuels their hate? When a young Sheikah is faced with an option, what will he choose, and what will come, because of that choice?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! This is the Author here. Just sticking my nose in to say hi. This is my first fanfiction, so constructive reviews are appreciated :D

I'm dedicating this story to Ceu Praca, an excellent authoress. If you haven't seen her stuff, then you should read that, first. If you're smart enough to ever talk to her, you will **Never **regret it.

And with out further annoyance, here is the story! Enjoy!

"Shadow Temple... Here is gathered Hyrule's bloody history of greed and hatred..."  
— Mysterious skull in the Shadow Temple

"No truer words have been spoken, even by the trapped spirits of that dark hole. Remember that, son. It's our way, to remember, and never make the same mistakes," a middle aged man said, as he set his baby into a basket, wrapping the blankets over his small frame a little more, and tucking a small package of notes into the blanket. "Remember that, son," he says, one last time, before lifting the basket and stepping out into the night. He didn't have far to go, and the light was something he was used to.

"You're really taking this assignment?" he heard, to his left, from some shadows. "You don't know what could be hiding out there!"

"Exactly why I must head out there," he coolly replied. "If there is a threat to Hyrule out there, wouldn't you want to prevent it, too?"

"That valley is cursed, you fool!"

"And if there's a way to rid it of that curse? I'm still going. You won't stop me, or change my mind"

"And your son?"

"Don't let him go after me. And don't you dare let the elders consider putting him through the test of Courage."

"Fine."

Red eyes met each other for a moment, the basket changed hands, and, with a final, slight nod, the figures in the dark left; one, to go home and care for a young baby, the other, to fight a curse.

With one final look behind him at his son, the last, living token to remember his wife, the man turns. "Say his name for me. Show that you remember it."

The figure with the basket sighs. "Achillas."

With that, they both fade into the mists.


	2. Chapter 2: The months vigil

Authors note here: I REALLY, REALLY do NOT want to write about Achillas growing up. I'd suck at it, with my current writing experience. So, sorry, everyone, you will not be experiencing Achillas' growth. When I get more experience, I'll surely be writing about another character growing older.

Special Thanks to Ceu Praca, and RedNami, for Reviewing! And a note here for RedNami, thank you very much, for the help. I browsed your profile a little. I'll try to fix my writing, with your help. English never was my strong suite. Just bear with me a little, if you will.

* * *

The youth grew after that night. Over the years, he became strong, and tall. He was nearing coming of age, for a Shiekah. He was learning how to influence the shadows, and learn the truths shrouded beneath them. He learned many things, from his adopted father, yet he never learned who his real father was.

-15 Years, 11 months after that night-

"It's the first night of your months vigil. Excited?" A man garbed in full Sheikah gear asked the youth next to him  
"Well, excited, and something else..." Was the youths' reply, as he worked at getting his black hair into a short pony tail "I still don't see why I couldn't get my hair cut last month. It's getting everywhere"  
"Achillas, where would we be without our traditions? we'd forget why we are strong. Why we serve from the shadows." The man replied, with a sigh "Just remember, no farther then the main chamber."  
Achillas nodded. "Main chamber. No farther, no shorter. I have it, dad"  
"Because?" his father questioned.  
"Because to go farther will initiate a test that I am not prepared for, and to go shorter will mark me as a coward" He recited  
His father mearly nodded "Good job."

It was misty. The type of mist that can easily conceal and choke even the shadows. There were five figures. Achillas, his father, and the three elders of the tribe.  
"Achillas, Son of Sharlth, you are on the cusp of manhood. Your actions will be watched. You will prove that you are shiekah, and you will prove that you can carry out your duties" recited the first elder, who wore blue robes.

"Achillas, Son of Sharlth, you are to go into the shadow temple, and watch over it. you will prevent the spirits from escaping." recited the second, dressed in red robes

"Achillas, Son of Sharlth, you are to go into the shadow temple. The first two elders described your duties. I am giving you your challenge. Take the steps the heroes of legend took, when fulfilling their prophecies. Venture deep into the shadow temple, and show it your courage" Said the final elder, dressed in green.

At a gesture from his father, Achillas kneeled in front of the elders.  
"Wise elders, I promise to fulfill my duties, and keep my nightly vigil over the shadow temple, until the day I am concidered a fully grown man." He stood, and held out a hand "I request a weapon, that I may keep the spirits in thier rest" he said, to the elder in red. The elder nodded, and placed the hilt of a simple sword, the length of his arm, into his hand. "Take this, and be prepared to use it: it may very well keep you from joining them"  
Achillas bowed his head, with respect, and turned to the elder in blue, holding out his hand "I request magic, that I may use it, to fulfill my duties" The elder nodded, and placed in his hand a prism "This shall unlock the door, to the main chamber. Use it well, for if the fire does not last long enough, you will be sealed inside"

Achillas bowed his head once more, and turned to the final elder, the one in green. "I request courage, to face the spirits of the damned, and not join them, to not falter in my duty" The final elder smiled, and instead of placing anything in his hand, touched Achillas' chest  
"Why do you ask for something you already have?" he asked simply, as he turned away, and walked into the mist

* * *

**Thank you everyone, for being so patient. Sorry for the wait! Internet cookies for you guys! Review! TEAR ME A NEW ONE! Just help my writing get better, ok? (::)**


	3. Chapter 3

Guys, I am SO sorry about the wait. you would not believe the stuff that's been going on. actually, yes, you would believe it.  
Sorry for the wait! Let's hope I don't disappoint you guys too much.

The first thing Achillas noticed about the main chamber was it smelt bad. Really, really bad. He spent the first minute suppressing the urge to gag, and nearly lost that fight when his foot crunched on something, that on closer inspection, was a bone.

"Charming." he muttered, dryly, but regretted it, as that just let more of the sour smelling air into his mouth. He walked the rest of the way in silence, until he entered a room, with a raised dais, and torches all around. He was told that he'd have an hour to make his way inside, check the important tombs, and get back out before the door shut, but seeing the size of the door, he wondered if he would get even ten minutes. As he walked around the room, he saw paintings on all the walls. They depicted great fights, and the dead beneath, some dancing, some mourning, and most pulling down defeated and wounded warriors. Seeing these paintings made his skin crawl, and he ran to the dais, not wanting to spend a minute longer then he had to.

At the center of the dais, he felt it. It wasn't a strong sensation, at first, but it grew, and he could almost feel the hero standing there in the same spot as he stood. He watched, as the Hero performed the spell that was burning in Achillas hand. And just as he thought it was over, the Hero turned, his eyes hollow and empty, staring at him. Achillas froze, afraid of why the Hero was looking at him, and nearly ran when it spoke. "I am the Hero of Time" he started "I have a very important story. You must listen." Achillas nodded, but he knew the Hero wouldn't care to see any affirmation that he understood the importance, because he had already turned and was walking to the wall.

"Long, long ago, before my Journey, there was a great war. many, many people died." The hero licked his lips "A lot of blood was spilled over a misunderstanding. Bright souls were dimmed. Clean, honest people became demons. The good became bad, and the bad became worse."

He pointed to a particular picture, a tall man, being put into a casket, and the casket taken into the shadow temple "Great, wise mean died. Assassinated. Men who didn't deserve to die." The Hero turned, and cast his dead eyes straight on Achillas "They were killed by members of a clan of assassins. The Garo."

He strode to another painting, of a bunch of shadowed figures, starting to hunch slightly "These evil assassins only wanted to cast the world into shadow! They hated everything that was right!" he shook as he tried to stand upright, and regained himself "They were shiekah, defected long, long ago, to another realm. They prospered in that realm, and found a way back"

The hero looked in pain, as he went to one last picture "They tried making replacements. I can't go into detail, I've spent to long here. Young Achillas, I've asked every previous initiate this year for their aide. They have all been lost.." a look of mourning came to his features, except his eyes, which still stood barren. "Please, go inside, deep, deep inside. Retrieve my shield, the mirror shield..." the Hero coughed, huge wracking coughs "It has a pained face.. Bring it to the elders. there is a message on the shield. Hurry!"

With that last plea, the Hero yelled, Pain on his features, and ran, screaming, into the heavy stone door, dispersing into smoke, as Achillas, fell to his knee, exhausted.

By the time Achillas could stand again, morning light started to come into the room. The Hero's words haunted him, and he tried to roll out a blanket to lay on, but the stench became overpowering, and he could feel the dead getting restless, despite the mornings light. "Maybe I should go in right now...?" he asked himself aloud, severely wishing he wasn't alone, but he knew that if he went in without resting, and maybe drawing some wards on his arms, he would soon join the dead. He resolved that he'd hold his nose and eat, draw some wards, and sleep until night.

Night came fast, and his sleep was uneasy, but he managed to sleep. "now or never.." he told himself, stepping up to the dais, the spell burning in his hand again, it seeming to have its own will, and ordering him to use it. "how did he do it? left hand, right hand, then left hand down?" it took him several tries, but he finally managed to cast it, the power running through him and making him feel sensations he never thought imaginable. He would have relished the feeling, but it was quickly replaced when he could have sworn he saw the Hero beckoning to him.

He lifted his sheath, and his bag, and started to venture into the darkness, wondering what would be awaiting him, a feeling of unease settling in his stomach. After about three yards, it felt a little better. Until he nearly fell into an abyss. "AHH!" he cried out, fearing his own death, but shot a hand out, and grabbed the edge in time. "Torch time" he muttered, after he had pulled himself up. He lit the torch, after fumbling with the tinder for several minutes. He cursed when he saw the gap, and more when he peered inside, and saw the blood stained walls.

He took a look at his supplies, and found what he was looking for, a rope tied off to a sturdy throwing dart. He looked around the room, then threw the dart into a crack in the ceiling, tugging it a dozen times to test if it was strong enough. It stayed, and he took a running leap, using it as a swing to get across the gap.

He walked into the main room, and nearly fell. He felt nothing but rage, and hate in that room. His first instinct was to run, and he swore, he saw huddled shapes hiding in alcoves, all staring, unblinkingly, stained red, long sharp claws, but when he looked a second time, they were gone. He came to another gap, and saw a skeletal door frame. He jumped when the Hero was next to him.

"Sorry. Long has it been since the last initiate, Young Sheikah." The Hero's voice stayed a dull monotone. "You must order the bridge across. It is a test of courage, as you must stay focused, while the dark damned spirits try to disrupt you. Can you do this?"

Achillas nodded slowly "I'm not supposed to take this test though..."

The Hero growled, and Achillas could have sworn the hero had red claws on one hand briefly. "You must... Don't let doubts and the spirits here sidetrack you!"

Achillas nodded slowly. "Yes, Hero." he turned to look at the frame, as the Hero faded. "Door, I demand you open for me. Allow me to pass in the sanctum of the dead." The archway shuddered, and slowly, a bridge started to come across. It was painfully slow, and would stop whenever Achillas stopped looking at the eye sockets. That's when the first voice sounded.

"We have fressssh blood here..." the first hissed  
"Indeed! Fresssshhhhh... And young!" The second crowed

"And all for me!" A third cried out gleefully "I'll take him! I'll tear hisssss legssss off!"

Achillas shuddered, and he could feel the stares from the alcoves, all but certain that if he made eye contact with them, they'd descend on him, like his old books said.

The first sounded again "You're pretty open, young Sssssheikah! I'm ssssssure we could make ussse of that!"

The second cackled, and dropped next to him, mere inches from him "Take my hand! We'll sssssshow you a good time!"

The third skittered down from its' alcove. "We sssseee all! We know how you look at that girl in training! Ssssshe could be yourssss!"  
Achillas could feel them, standing around him, hissing, and offering lies. At one point, he heard one descend on a mouse, and heard more clambering around in their alcoves, all hungering for him.

"Don't open that door, child" The first started

"yesssss, it only leadssss to the dead..." the second continued.

"You'd be better off lisssstening to ussss!" The third added.

The bridge connected with the platform, and the door started to raise.

"Sssstop kid!" The first cried out

"Join ussss!" The second added, shoving it's hand in front of him.

"IT COMESSSSS!" the third panicked.

As the door opened, an armored figure trudged out. Achillas froze. "I am judgement!" It droned, hefting an ax "I must take these demons back to their cage. You have passed the first test." Judgement raised its ax, and the ax shone with a bright light. Achillas had to close his eyes, but next he knew, his tormentors were chained with light to the ax. "Continue, young shiekah. Do not let the damned fool you." as it disapered down the hall, the demons still mocked and taunted him

Achillas stood, shaken by this, and remembering he was running out of time, ran across the bridge, and down the hall. He did not want to take too long here. He came to the main cavern, and saw guillotines. "When I came here, these were working, manned by the men that used them" The Hero said, appearing from nowhere, making Achillas jump. "Sorry. It's across those gaps to the right." The hero left as suddenly as he came, and Achillas wondered if he was there to start with, as he jumped across the gaps.  
He came to the door, and was about to grab the handle, when a grate fell across it. "STOP! YOU MUST NOT COME FURTHER, YOUNG SHEIKAH!" a voice wailed. Achillas looked around for the voice. He saw nothing, until he saw a lady dressed in white three yards from where he was standing. "I am a prisoner here. The sheikah have kept me here... please, I have done nothing wrong! take me out of this accursed place" She pleaded.

Achillas couldn't understand why, but he wanted to help her. She looked like Alandria. His thoughts wandered, and he remembered training the other day, a confusing kiss on the cheek before he went home to prepare... "PLEASE!" the voice broke him from his thoughts.

"What did you do?" He asked the women, freezing as she took a step.

"Nothing.." she started, batting her eyelashes as she came closer "The higher ranking women in the clan didn't like me. I always had a thing for young warriors" She took another step, and again, Achillas saw Alandria, and remembered a hand stretched out to him, to help him up after a particularly hard beating on the training floor.

"A young.. Strong Shiekah like you... you'd help me, right? I can't offer money.." she trailed off, and raised a hand to her neck, the other reaching to him. And in doing so, he saw under her sleeve. He saw rotten skin, and some bone, and jumped back.

"AWAY! I'VE HEARD OF YOU!" He cried aloud, afraid he'd nearly fallen for it.

The lady shrieked, her disguise falling, changing to her original form. Her hair became black and turned to flames. Her nails grew. Her teeth sharpened, and her eyes became black "Then you know that I am two tests. a test of will, and a test of combat!" She raised her hands, and sparks started to come off of them, falling into the abyss. "You know, if you die, I have plenty of room in my chambers" she added, as she floated away.

Achillas wondered what she had done, when he heard skittering. He saw a skeletal hand come over the edge. Then another. and another. by the time he had his sword free and swinging, stalchildren were flooding onto the platform. He had to resort to getting them to hit each other. Just when he thought he was out of energy, they stopped coming. He nearly relaxed, until he saw a stalfos rocket up and onto the platform, in one leap. It had a huge ax. He slid his dagger free, and prepared for it's initial assault.

He rolled past its first swing, and jumped back for the next, wondering how it could swing so fast. He got his chance when the ax caught the ground. He jammed his dagger into its' chest, up the the hilt, and tugged, trying to free it. He was too slow, and the stalfos backhanded him backwards, onto the ground. He rolled out of the way of its next swing, and got up fast.

A brief thought of dying here came to him, but he shoved it out of his mind. He just had to use his training. The stalfos swung again, getting cocky, which surprised Achillas, but he took that as an advantage. He swung at its legs, fast, darting in and out, driving it backwards. It swung its ax one last time, and he jumped in, grabbing his dagger, and throwing himself backwards to dislodge it, and watched as it fell into the void.

The grate raised, and he ran to the door. He was low on time for sure, by now.

"Turn left" Achillas swung his sword this time, but it passed through him harmlessly "A cowardly move." the Hero tutted "ah, well, I understand. Hurry."

Achillas came to a rusty door, hidden from view until one got close. He turned the knob, and it clunked. "Just my luck. locked." He muttered. "I don't have time to find a key." he stated to himself, as he dug into a pouch for his lock pick. That's when he heard the first moan of an Undead. He nearly froze. It felt as though his heart was being drained. "Oh goddesses" he growled. He decided that this was just a test of what they could throw at someone before they broke.

He heard more wails. They were advancing faster then he was comfortable with. He nearly panicked, but the door opened finally, and he threw himself in, slamming it as a hand nearly came to him. He heard them start to leave, and once again, the Hero was next to him. "There the shield is! HURRY!" he urged, and Achillas saw it on the wall, hanging on a hook. "Grab the shield, and run it out!" The hero was hunched, and every so often, Achillas could swear he saw claws grow and fade. "please, hurry!" he urged, and Achillas shook his uneasy feeling again. He ran to the shield, and tore it off the hook.

The Hero stood up straight, as a portion of wall dropped down on either side of the room, one holding a dark box, the other, a cage with ten undead. He strode to the box, claws growing to full length, teeth extending, and horns curling out. His eyes turned red, and his voice became menacing. "Good work, young shiekah!" He mocked, as he lifted the lid of the box. Achillas was frozen with fear, the undead milling about their pen. "I waited a long time for this. None of the others could see me." he continued, as he took out some armor, and started to put it on. "None of the fools!" He growled. "Then, one day, whatever was suppressing me.. ceased!" the "hero" laughed again. "And what should appear to help me free? YOU!"

Achillas fought for use of his limbs, as the false Hero freed a sword, scalps tied to the hilt.

"I suppose I owe you some sort of explanation. During his travels, the Hero of time found many evils. He sealed the ones he couldn't slay. That's me. I'm the embodiment of most of them. I can't give you my real name, but you may call me Hadros." It strode back to looking at the door "He used the magic from that other realm to seal me in here. That shield, to be specific." He chuckled to himself "The story I told in the main chamber is true."

Achillas twitched his fingers, fighting the undeads draining aura. If this 'Hadros' was telling him this, he didn't think he'd let him live.

"But now I am free. I am free to reap what all living things have sown!"

Achillas threw the spell at Hadros, and without hesitation, threw his dagger dead center into the spell. It erupted in a fiery display, and he was sent flying across the room, slamming into a wall, hard. Hadros merely laughed, and as Achillas' vision faded, he heard him say "Gutsy. I like that."

* * *

**There we go! sorry for the wait you guys! Review? I know I made mistakes, show them to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! That last chapter conveyed what I hoped it would. Mainly, that the Shadow Temple is creepy, that even the good guys can be the bad guys, and that Achillas has made a grave mistake!

Achillas cracked an eye open, slowly. He felt like he was moving through a filter. Slowly, the previous events came back to him. He started to take stock of his situation. Redeads still in their cage? A quick glance confirmed this. '_that would explain why it's so hard to move' _He thought to himself. He tried to move but stopped, as pain spread through his stomach and he tasted blood '_Not good' _He thought, as he hissed in pain, not wanting the redeads full attention. He saw the mirror shield on the floor next to him, and trying to not groan as he reached for it, pulled it towards himself slowly. When he saw his reflection he wished he hadn't. Adorning his youthful face was a wicked looking burn. Along the bottom ridge of his jaw, a nasty cut. He tried to sit up, and managed that much, sitting with his back against the wall.

How long he had been out, he couldn't say, but it was obvious it was a while, since his cut had stopped bleeding. He started to take stock again. His left hand was burnt. His right hand looked... strange. He frowned. The lighting in the room made it hard to tell why it looked so strange, but he had more pressing issues. Mainly, the Redead in the cage were still draining his energy. He had to get out of there, but recalling the way he had come provided another challenge. First, there was undead in the hall. Then, those gaps. His legs already were voicing their disapproval to any notion of movement. Then that main chamber. '_And I still have no idea where Hadros went' _He thought with a frown. He saw the chest. maybe it would be enough to hide in it until the Redeads draining aura wore off of him. It was iffy, he wasn't sure if it filled a room, or just until it hit an object, but it was better then sitting in one spot, so he started to drag his aching body to the box. He was out like a light once he was.

He woke again, feeling alive. He stretched as he stood, his legs protesting, but not nearly as hard. He took one step out when he felt the aura again, and decided it was best to bolt. He wrenched open the door, and to his relief all that stood before him was the charred remains of redead. Apparently, even the dead hated Hadros. The shield strapped to his back felt like a reminder of his mistake, and it hastened his steps. He stopped paying attention to the floor, and that caused him to trip over something. Looking down, it appeared to be a golden gauntlet, though it was warped, and had already started to oxidize. Scattered about where some broken links of a golden chain. For some reason, this awoke a dark fear in him, but shoving that aside, he started at a light jog again.

The room he had fought the stalchildren in was completely empty, and for that he was thankful, as he was sure Hadros would have left something behind. '_He must think I'm dead' _He thought to himself, as he took carefully timed leaps. He did not want to see what was at the bottom of those gaps. He felt as though he was in the home stretch, and almost smiled, except the shield was slapping his back and reminded him there was nothing to be happy about.

He stopped when he heard a noise. To his horror, he saw the bridge retracting, and he ran faster, as the grate was starting to jostle. He barely made the jump, and sat gasping for a good minute. Just as his breath started to calm, he heard something. A skittering, from the alcove "Well, look Whosssssss back!"

He froze in spot.

"Welcome back, kid!" the second voice said, already to familiar for his tastes

"We missssed you! we're Ssssstarving!" the third said greedily, and as it finished that, Achilles felt he should move forward. So he did, going forward in a rolling motion, and as he did, a dark figure landed where he was mere seconds before

"Whatssss wrong? you messssss up kid?" The first mocked, descending rapidly from its alcove.

He was soon surrounded by the three demons. He saw the first was Human like, save that it had claws, and wicked looking spikes bursting from its back. Other then that, it was completely black, as though made of shadows.

The second was more bestial, though obviously, it had a human shape. It too had the claws and spikes, but along with that, it had a tail that curled and lashed in the air.

The third was the most menacing. The only human feature it had was standing upright. It had horns, a snout, the spikes, claws, and goat legs. it's tail swished and lashed, but as it did, it released dark waves that dissipated.

Achillas was scared. They didn't seem so strong earlier. Didn't judgement chain them? His mind drifted to the broken links, and he frowned.

"Judgement issss dead kid!" the most bestial demon laughed "We were sssset free again! No limitssssss!" As the demon spoke, it reached into the ground and lifted a pike "and you're dead sssssoon too!"

Achilles had just enough time to shift the shield in front of him to stop the pike from impaling him, and paused at the demons scared expression. He looked into the shield, and saw a regular looking human staring back. It wasn't him, as he was looking from above. It was a reflection of the demon. This got him thinking, and he started to edge to a wall "Lower the ssssshield, kid! LOWER IT!" the second called, as Achillas was almost to the door. He dove backwards through it and slammed it shut, and felt a thump as they slammed against it. They slammed again and again. He leaned against the door, and shifted his bag around. He needed a torch, and fast. He had it quickly lit. The rope he had set up was still there, but the door was shut. He wanted to scream. He was trapped here, between a pit, hungry demons, and a stone door. '_and rope!"_ He thought, comforted he could get further from them, even if it was to the unknown. He felt another slam, stronger then before, and decided to run for it. He dove from the door after the latest thump, and jumped to the rope, not caring that it tore his hands horribly to slide down it. The Demons were at the lip in seconds

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING KID?" the first cried out

"YOU DON'T WANT TO GO THERE" the second called

The third didn't say a thing, and stuck a claw out, cutting the rope with a flick of its wrist.


	5. Chapter 5

Achillas expected to feel bone shattering pain. Maybe nothing, maybe a crack to the head. the last thing he expected was to splash into water. Surprisingly to him, it hurt. He always thought landing in water would feel soft, or maybe like jumping into a leaf pile. He swam quickly as he could to the surface. The shield on his back wasn't helping, but it felt important.

Upon reaching the surface, he was once again hit with the smell of death and decay. Worse then before. He started swimming to the edge as fast as he could, and felt soil under his fingers, a welcome change from the cursed brick of the temple. He coughed a bit, wondering if it was the smell or the water, and eventually threw up, to his disgust. Sheikah were supposed to be able to shove human things like that to a dark corner of themselves.

When he was finished, he stood, a little shakily, and walked in the first direction that struck his fancy. Until it got even darker. He felt uneasy in the dark, but he could see a faintest glimmer, and his eyes were able to work semi-effectively as it was. He continued on, using his short sword as a guide, tapping the ground in front of himself. That is, until he heard the first whisper. He more felt it then made out words, and they were mostly of despair, and every so often, envy.

He cursed to himself. He thought the cursed spirits were confined to the Shadow Temple. His foot hit something, and he bent and lifted a brick. A brick that radiated hate. "_This is leading back into the temple!" _He realized, and dread filled him. He turned, and felt the whispers strengthening. He doubted he'd make it back unharmed, and turned again to press deeper into the tunnel. He heard running water, and wondered if this was good or bad. As he continued on, he saw a sconce, and lamented the fact he didn't have the spell anymore. His flint and tinder were lost in the fall, too.

He picked up his pace, feeling ill at ease. He soon saw the river as well as heard it. It was at least ten feet across, and he could tell from the noise it was fast. He came to a wall, and as he put a hand against it to feel it's strength, he felt more of the hate that seethed in the Shadow Temple. It felt a little different, but he paid no mind to this, as he followed the wall. He came to a metal door, with rusted locks, and worked at it with his dagger to break them. The locks snapped one by one, and he threw the door open, surprised that the torches in here were lit. The River thundered underneath a grate that served as part of the floor, and he carefully stepped onto this, following its flow. He tried to take a torch, but it was stuck in its outlet and he doubted he'd be able to free it. He could clearly see the bricks as he walked, and almost felt the aura of hate from them, but he again tried to pay it no mind.

He walked for what felt like hours, and he felt tired. He was feeling hopeless. Until the ground took an incline upwards. He felt ready to cheer at that. He soon came to another iron door, this one unlocked. he stepped out, and onto a shadowed ledge. From what he could tell, he was fairly high. He felt the wall, and it felt uneven. There was no way he'd turn back, and the wall felt climbable, despite the shudder he had at what might happen if he fell. He started to lower himself down, trying not to slip on the slick walls. He was what he'd guess was halfway when he did. It was fast, and terror filled, and the only reason he didn't cry out was because of the shock of why he slipped. A hand had shoved his hand free. He hit the floor hard, and crumpled, not wanting to move as every bone he had started to ache at once.

When he stopped aching enough to move, he stood. He had a limp, but he couldn't afford to stop moving. He felt no doubt now that those whispers were following him, and possibly, the hand belonged to one of the voices. He had limped for five minutes when he saw the crest of the hylian royal family in front of a strange statue. It felt vaguely familiar to see, and he wondered why. He walked further and took a left turn. There was a little water on the floor, and he took care to not step in it. He wasn't sure what was lurking down here, but he didn't want to find out, and that meant silence was essential.

He walked past some shelves, with many, many sinister looking tools when it hit him. He was in the Well. He stopped, as this hit him. The Well was where the shiekah committed some of the most horrible things in the name of Hyrule. He shook a little, knowing anything inside that found out he was Sheikah would come at him with a vengeance. One thing bugged him though.

"This well should be full of water..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I want to say thank you! Thank you to my latest reviewer, I appreciate that, it gives me motivation to write, thank you to everyone who's read this story so far. I'm almost to 100 views!**

The realization struck Achillas hard. If the well was drained, possibly, something had escaped. The hero had found a way to refill the well before, and reapply the seals, but it looks like Hadros had undone this hard work. Which meant the new seals had probably failed. Achillas shuddered. He'd heard tales about the Hero facing a dead hand down here. From what he read in the books, he did not want to face one himself. He shook his head and started moving again. He didn't want to find out what lurked the halls of this well. He soon got to the entrance leading out of the dungeon and into the actual well itself, and saw the hole was widened. No doubt, Hadros was here.

He came to the ladder and started his slow ascent. The shield weighed heavily on his back, and he was afraid of what he'd find out there. He had no idea how he'd explain this to the elders. He poked his head from the well, and saw for the first time Kakariko in what felt like years. How long he had been on that hellish journey he had no idea.

As he stepped out of the well, he felt freed. The sun was setting, though, and by it's waning light, he saw his hand clearly. It was a pretty bad burn. He wondered why he didn't feel it as much, and started limping to the nearest Sheikah owned house. He got three steps, before someone ran from an alley and slammed him onto his back, quickly followed by more villagers "ANOTHER ONE OF THEM RISES! BEAT HIM! HIT HIM!" The first person yelled, and achillas curled into a ball, like he'd practiced. He bore the hits as the yelled for someone to alert a Sheikah guardian. He waited for about two minutes, and the pain stopped. They had stopped beating him, and as he peaked up, he saw the three elders, looking down at him.

The next half hour was a fast to Achillas. He was rushed to the caves the Sheikah lived in. Once inside, his wounds were hastily treated, he was disarmed completely, and then led into a cell. This felt like the biggest insult of all. Not only did he fail his vigil, he was being treated like a criminal. He took solace that at least the shield was no longer on his back. For about three minutes, and then, with it not being there, he felt worse. He felt he needed the shield, that it was vital. He sat on the bed and leaned back, trying to rest. His dreams were nightmares, all twisted versions of Kakariko.

When Achillas awoke, it was to a guard shoving food into the cell, along with a full washbasin and soap "Eat and washup. In ten minutes, you've got an audience with the elders." He gruffly told him, and then walked away. Achillas stomach howled and he quickly complied, eating ravenously. The food tasted better then anything he'd had for a while, though, it was stale bread and cold oatmeal. He figured it was the lack of the dead smell that he had been stuck with in his previous ordeal. He scrubbed his face clean, and worked on his arm carefully. The burns looked no better then before.

He had just finished when the guard arrived at his cell, and started to unlock it. Achillas stood, and to his indignation, the guard produced rope, and tied his hands behind his back. There was an ominous feeling to the fact they'd do this to him. The guard led him down the hall, and as they walked, a second guard came and brought up the rear. It hit him that he was on the far side of the cave complex. He'd be marched past everyone like this, as two more came to flank him in. He prayed that he would get some luck, but it was not with him, and as he passed the training grounds, Alandria looked up at him. She must not have recognized him with the scars and burns at first, but it soon dawned on her who he was, and her eyes went wide with shock. The look hurt Achillas worse then the ropes cutting of the circulation to his hands. He looked down dejectedly as he was led the rest of the way.

When they arrived at the elders chambers, they pushed him into a kneeling position. One of the guards, a friend he had made years ago, volunteered to guard him until the elders were ready, and that the rest could do what they wanted, and the others accepted. As soon as they left the room, he helped Achillas to sit. "You look like you've gone through hell" He told him bluntly.

"Thank Diovene" Achillas replied, as he tried to find a semi-comfortable way to sit. "I have. What happened up here?"

Diovene frowned, and sighed wearily. "The night that marked the start of your vigil, something strange happened. All the milk in the complex spoiled. the butter, the cheese, all of it. We should have sent someone in for you at that. It was a bad omen."

Achillas got a sinking feeling at that.

"The Elders were trying to figure the severity of the problem, trying to find out if it was a natural occurrence. Nothing happened until the next day, at three in the morning. There were tremors, and the well shook really hard. Someone went to investigate, and they reported the well had drained." Diovene ran a hand through his hair "The Elders sent a team down there to investigate. We didn't hear a peep for about an hour, then this figure emerged. He roared about being released, and..." He made a face "He... He had ropes. He pulled them up, and the team we had sent... They came up. They looked like they had been molded and forced into a dog shape. Covered in burns like yours"

Achillas shivered. This wasn't good.

"They descended onto the anyone within the ropes length, and then that.. that thing released them. It would have been a slaughter if we hadn't been there." Diovene looked at his hands "As it was, there's a few more widows and orphans here.. Achillas, that thing claimed you released it. We were busy with the.. the dogs, when it flew off."

Achillas sat there absorbing the weight of what Diovene had said. Even if it had been Hadros who committed those crimes, it was his fault that those men died, it was his fault that children didn't have a father, and that there were more widows' in the cave. He didn't get very long to think on this, though, because as he was thinking, Diovene had put him in a kneeling position "The elders will be here soon. I don't know what they are planning."

Achillas was about to say something, but as he opened his mouth, the Elders personal guard entered the room. Diovene saluted, then left. The Elders entered after the guards and took seats, arranged in a triangle around him. "Achillas, something grave has befallen us" The first Elder said, dressed in a deep, mourning blue. "As the Elder of Knowledge, I am going to take a first hand view of what happened. To do that, you must stay still. Do you understand?"

Achillas nodded, fear creeping into his core. They'd see his mistake. He was going to get punished as a traitor, he felt sure of this. He stepped forward, and took Achillas head with both hands, his thumbs on his forehead. Achillas vision swimmed, and as he fought to stay upright, he felt the Elder sifting through the events. The other Elders watched, and he felt they were somehow seeing the same things as the Elder of Knowledge. After what felt like an eternity, the elder took a step back, as if staggered. He returned to his chair wordlessly. The other two seemed just as tired, and they sat in the chairs, as if planning on what to say next.

Achillas was concerned for them, and was about to word his concern when the Elder of Power stood, dressed in an angry red. "Achillas, you young fool!" he started, and paced around him, the fire in the torches seeming to flare. "You KNOW that place is full of deceit! Would you trust that girl you're always spending time with if she was in that chamber, as well?"

The words stung Achillas, and he started to speak, but was interrupted

"SILENCE! Not only did you fall for the oldest trick that temple has, you released a MONSTER!" He stomped and the fires raged high again. "You got innocent men and women KILLED!" He roared, and then went quiet. "My own Nephew led that group into the well. Alandria's father, too. They are now dead because of you." With that, he went and sat in his chair again.

Achillas felt weak after the Elder of Powers' angry assault of words, but the Elder of Courage stood. "Achillas" He started somewhat softly "Many thought you dead. What has happened is a travesty, and damage that cannot be undone has been caused. But there is still time to control this damage." He started walking, like the rest had. "There is no undoing what has been done. That would be a Hero of legends job. What we can do is stop this.. Hadros." He stood in front of him, and knelt down on one knee in front of Achillas, setting a hand on his shoulder "You must keep your courage." He said, simply, then stood and sat in his chair again.

Once again, the Elder of Knowledge stood. "Achillas, that shield you retrieved is in our custody currently. I am studying it as hard as possible. Hadros was not lying, it did belong to the Hero. It is time you knew.." The other elders nodded "Your father in these caves is not your father. Not by blood."

Achillas looked up in shock, but the elder continued

"I believe he may understand more about this shield. I also thing to fully understand it, we may need it's counterpart." He produced a scroll "The hero had used a different shield at one point. A mirror shield, like this one. Only, not. Do not worry, it confuses me to a point. From what I understand, the two were forged at the same time. One went to a Kingdom to the far east, while the other was stolen, and taken to the far west. By the Gerudo."

He rolled the scroll open and Achillas saw it was a map. "The shield was taken to the dessert colossus. It rested there until the Hero retrieved it. We don't know if he returned it like the rest of the things he found on his trials. Some say he had an obsession with it, and would lock himself in his house for days at a time."

He walked back to his seat and sat. "We will call on you when we know where it is" he said.

The Elder of Power growled "You'd best bring it to us when we do"

The Elder of Courage smiled at him "You must hold onto your courage, young shiekah. You'll need it more then you know, and sooner then you'd think.

Somehow, Achillas didn't doubt him

**Thank you everyone for reading! And thank you Fwoosh Eye, for following my story! **

**Internet cookies! (::)**


	7. Chapter 7

After the Elders had left, one of their guard stepped forward and stood Achillas up, cutting the bonds from his hands. "Take this necklace, and this bag of rupees. Prepare. Your personal effects are at your home. Prepare as best you can. The Elders will call you back in three days for an update." The guard unlocked the door "You might want to cover those burns."

Achillas walked from the chamber confused, guilty, and afraid of what would happen next. He was nearly certain Alandria wouldn't talk to him, and his father... er, stepfather? He shivered, and stopped where he stood, feeling overwhelmed. Knowing if he didn't take his mind off them soon, these thoughts would wreck him, Achillas focused on the necklace, and that made him feel a tiny bit better, if only for the time being. It was a necklace given to Sheikah agents. If he ever encountered a roadblock like some stubborn guard, or high prices at a shop, he could show it to whoever was the problem, and the problem would be resolved. Usually, because whoever it was complies to the Sheikah, and if that doesn't work, the necklace itself was beyond priceless.

As Achillas started walking, he wondered where to go first. He wanted to avoid home for a while, despite how tired he still felt. He decided the market would be the first stop, and was about to head out when he remembered his burns. He'd have to go home and at least get a new shirt. His current one was cut up in places, and the sleeves were tattered and burnt. With a sigh, he started towards the exit to the caves.

Achillas was one of the Sheikah who lived in Kakariko instead of the caves. Sometimes he resented that, as that meant his house would be used to board high profile refugees, which meant staying up in shifts all night, and having even more people in the house itself. What he did appreciate, though, was that the sun would come streaming in his window on the rare occasions he slept late. Its bright, warm embrace was always something he loved, especially when he was sick. It also made it much easier to sneak into.

It was still morning when he started to scale the back of his house, avoiding the first floor windows. His Step-Father would be awake by now, or at least starting to wake. He pulled himself onto the roof. He carefully walked across the shingles, trying to keep his feet light so no one would hear. He came to the edge of the roof, and lowered himself to his window, unlocking it carefully, and slipped in, surprised he hadn't messed up. He walked over to his closet, and started to retrieve a new shirt. He had just taken one, when he realized why everything went so well. He realized it because a hand had grabbed his collar, and next thing he knew, he was looking into his Step Fathers stern, worried face. He was waiting for him.

Achillas figured the story he had told him as he ate breakfast was too far fetched, as his Step Father wasn't eating, nor drinking his tea. He loved that tea, it was used to calm ones mind and provide energy. Achillas would always see him with it, and in some cases, his Step father had been stopped by other Sheikah, who saw the hip flask and figured it was something else.

His Step father sighed. It was so tired, and with a tinge a feeling of being overwhelmed, that it cause Achillas to stop eating. "It's not a widely known fact, so when in public, still address me as dad" He started "But I'm your uncle. I guess. Not by blood.. " He trailed off, looking distracted, and Achillas started lacing up his boots. His Uncle started speaking again "You're going to want to buy a new sword. And dagger. One meant for a full fledged Sheikah agent." He stood and came back with paper and charcoal "And some food. Go for dried and salted meats. And water. Always keep a drinking skin full." He started to write this down for Achillas. "And keep your feet dry at all times! And last of all..." his tone dropped "Don't trust anyone you'd usually trust. If you see me, don't trust it. If you see that girl you keep looking at, don't trust it, if you see that shopkeeper from the caves, don't trust it. We don't have any reason to be wherever you'll be going."

Achillas left the house with a bag full of rupees, and arms covered. He couldn't completely cover the burn on his face, though. He frowned when he felt the first fearful look. He could see some of the damage now that it was lighter out. The houses had gouges in them. There was a burnt outline on the floor, and nobody had cleaned it yet. He saw flowers placed carefully in a corner, and suddenly, he couldn't take the stares. He felt solely responsible, and fled into an alley, hiding. His fingers trembled, as he stared at them, cursing himself for what he'd done. It took him nearly an hour to get up and cage the guilt again. He couldn't afford to let it cripple him like that.

He staggered out of the alley, and headed towards the Sheikah caves. He didn't know how long it would take for them to craft the weapons he'd need. He stepped into seemingly abandoned home, and knelt at the fireplace, poking and prodding for the loose brick. He found it, and slid it in, and the bottom of the fireplace fell backwards on it's hinge. He slid down into a tunnel without any worries. He'd done it many times in the past. It didn't take him long to reach the blacksmith.  
It was more armory then smithy, as most of the forging was done somewhere else, but they did make small trinkets, and did sharpen weapons. He stepped into the main shop area, and looked for the keeper.  
"Ah, hello!" The shopkeeper said, as he stepped into the room. He was a muscled man, but older. His hair was white, and circled his head, the center bare. He had wrinkles on his face, and scars on his arms, and Achillas saw he walked with a limp. Yet, with every step he took, it looked like he could defend from any type of attack. His experience echoed in his entire being. "What may I help you with?"  
Achillas stopped analysing this man, and started to speak "I need a sword, and dagger." He said simply.  
"Straight to the point. I like that. What's your name?  
"Achillas, sir."  
"See, the problem is, you look a bit young. You don't have your coming of age tattoo. I can't sell to you."  
Achillas was surprised he'd have to use it so soon, but he displayed his necklace to a more then surprised shop-keeper  
"This changes everything. Come into the back. The name is Bruce, by the way."

The back room was bigger then one would think, and had weapon racks on every wall. There was a lot of different types of weapons, and even some disguises with the appropriate weapons next to them. Achillas wondered how anyone could use some of them, but then started looking at the weapons Bruce was handing him. "This is a good dagger. It's swift, it has a good point, and a serrated cutting edge." He said, holding out a simple but effective looking dagger.  
Achillas tested it, and it was fast. "It feels alright"  
Bruce nodded "I've done this a long time. I can almost tell from watching someone move what weapons will fit them. Here, try this sword. Light enough to move quickly, heavy enough to parry effectively"  
The sword was even simpler looking then the dagger, but Bruce was right, as Achillas tested it with some disarming moves.  
"Ok, Achillas, now, stand back and let me look at you a moment"  
He complied, though he was confused as to why, until he heard Bruce muttering. He heard words like "disarm" and "maneuver" and even "Decapitate"  
"You need a boot dagger," Bruce said at last "Well hidden, sharpened, and blended to fit the rest of the boot. Maybe even roped throwing darts"  
Achillas was taken aback. It hit him what Bruce was doing. He was telling from his stance alone what he'd have to add to make him deadlier, and more important, on how to keep him alive in bad situations.  
Bruce led him back into the main room "Come back tomorrow, I'll have the rest made. On the house."

Achillas was shocked by the generosity, and as such, wasn't watching where he was going. And that's why he walked right into the last person he wanted to face at that time. Alandria.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! So here's chapter 8. I'm sorry if it's not to the pace I had before. Also, the 16th is my birthday :P**

Achillas spent a full thirty seconds in full panic, not saying a single word. When he finally was able to think properly, he found it funny that he could face down death, yet he felt more scared of this moment in front of Alandria. "H-h-hi" He spluttered, stuttering at least three times, and nearly saying Hello instead of Hi.  
She looked a little shocked to see him, and instead of answering, hugged him, to his great surprise "Oh, thank the goddesses!"  
Achillas felt her pressed against him, and for one harmonious second, everything was ok. He felt her hair pressed against his neck and face, and her arms wrapped around him, and noted she was warm from practicing, and felt like nothing else mattered except not letting go.  
Except that second ended far to fast for his liking, as she pulled away, and the dark reality of what had transpired came back to him. _"She's without a father, and it is solely YOUR fault" _Achillas thought to himself.  
He was broken from those thoughts as she took his hand. "We need to talk! what happened?" she was leading him to one of their favorite haunts, a supply shed with an empty loft. Alandria easily climbed some boxes and jumped to the ledge, pulling herself onto the loft, and Achillas climbed up next to her, slower, though.  
"You're out before that vigil is over!" was her first words when they were settled on the loft "Something must have gone wrong"  
Achillas had been dreading this moment. He took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I.. I messed up" He shivered as he said this "I was weak. That cursed temple won.."  
Alandria gently took his hand. "It's ok. Tell me what happened though."  
Achillas took another deep breath "You're going to hate me" he said, and then started his tale.

When he finished, Alandria was in tears. The loss of her father was still raw, and now the full circumstances where out, it made everything harder. Which is why Achillas was fully surprised when he found she was hugging him, having gotten closer and to his side during the tale. He felt her head on his shoulder, and as she cried, he felt the guilt boiling inside him. He hugged her back, though it was awkward, as he was sitting, and thought about how he'd combat everything that has happened.  
He couldn't bring back the dead, but he was positive that he could make Hadros rejoin them. That he promised himself.

They were in the loft for an hour after that. Alandria had stopped crying five minutes in. They sat numbly still holding each other for the rest of the hour. "The elders are going to send me on a mission." Achillas started "I have a couple of days before they call me back to brief me. It will be fairly easy to gather supplies."  
Alandria quickly caught his train of thought "And after you get those supplies, I'll take the rest of that time as my own!" she said, in a way that always made Achillas smile. "And the first thing we'll do is go to the training area!"  
Achillas never beat Alandria. For whatever reason, she always managed to slide out of holds, glide past swings, and was brutally effective at taking out a tired and spent opponent. Which made it fun for Achillas to spar with her, as she always presented a challenge. He loved it, as he felt he was almost able to counter her. "We still have time right now.." he started, but she shook her head, saying "I have to go get some things done" and with that, she kissed him on the cheek, and slid out of the shed.

Achillas sat there confused, wondering where the kiss had come from

**So there, Was kind of short. Maybe Discomfort was a bad chapter title . It was eluding to the discomfort of explaining his mistake. See you later, guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

There is always something unnerving before something big happens. Like the calm before the storm, only, sometimes, the calm can last for days. It may be so calm, and relaxing, and nice, that if you weren't on the lookout for the storm, it would be upon you before you even knew it was there, and would reveal itself in an impressive show of its force.

Achillas was having one of his best days since he emerged. He had done the important things, like retrieving his weapons from the smith, and his supplies were put together, ready for when he was needed. That left him the day to spend with Alandria. They had spent the morning sparing, and he felt alive the entire time. At one point, he had nearly won, and that made him feel even better. They had visited all their favorite haunts, though they took care to skirt around the town square, as Achillas had no wish to see that well, and Alandria had no wish to see her fathers death site. The smell the death also lingered there, and the villagers just could not wash it away.

It was late afternoon when Achillas felt the first twang of unease. He looked around from where he was sitting by the stream, and Alandria picked up on his sudden change of demeanor  
"What's wrong? Still aching from when I beat you?" She teased, hoping to ease her friend  
Achillas didn't answer, and wondered what was wrong. He couldn't, and he didn't want to answer with such a vague answer, nor did he want to leave her hanging and decided to tell her. "Something... Something is wrong.." He said, cryptically. "I can't put my finger on it. Maybe it's just nerves..."  
He was beyond surprised when Alandria was hugging him from behind, and set her head on his shoulder. "Well, we're both here. Whatever is wrong, we'd be able to handle it"  
Achillas doubted they would. He had felt the hate and anger from Hadros. But it was her tone, and her breath teasing his ear that made him feel safer. It was the weight of her head on his shoulder. Even if the world was falling to hell around him, he felt if he was near Alandria, he'd survive.

The first thing to shake him from that happy calm he was in was a scream from the town. They were a fair distance, and Achillas did not recognize the scream as human. He scrambled to stand, and when he turned, saw smoke rising over Kakariko. Alandria was just as shocked as he was, and they stood frozen in place for a moment.  
Achillas felt wretched. "This is my fault.." He said as he exhaled, and started to jog to Kakariko. Alandria was hot on his heels. "It's not! You're not whatever is burning that town!"  
Achillas felt relieved she didn't blame him for what was happening. When they reached the square, Achillas felt like retching.  
There were several decaying white hands and arms reaching out of the well, one of them holding a guard aloft. He started to draw the short-sword he had gotten that morning, and stepped forward, only to jump back when a white decaying head flew out of the well, followed by the rest of a slug-like body. The guard was screaming for help, as the hands brought him to the slug creature. Achillas could stand idle no longer. He willed himself forward... Only to be backhanded by one of the hands. He tried to push himself up, when there was a wet noise, and a splash. Achillas had failed, and as that thought hit him, something more real hit him. One of the arms had hit him to the ground. He was panicking now. His one thought was if he didn't move, it wouldn't think him prey.  
He was going to go with that tactic when he heard a noise that made his blood go cold. It was Alandria, that thing had her! "Alandria!" He cried out, as he rolled to the side, away from the hand, lashing at it blindly. "I'M COMING!" he was frantic, he couldn't let that.. that THING get her! He grabbed his dagger and threw it, catching the slug creature in the shoulder. It turned, dropping Alandria, and opened its mouth far bigger then he thought possible. Time seemed to stall, and he felt as though he was traveling a thousand miles an hour, until it was just him, and nothingness. He felt hate suddenly, and was ground back to the present, and brought his sword up in an arc just in time to catch the creature from it's jaw to its forehead. It drew backwards, the many hands going and grabbing the cut. It lowered them to glare at him, and was starting to run towards him when he noticed Alandria wasn't where she was before. In fact, she was running along it's back, and, wrenching his dagger free, stabbed the creature in it's forehead.  
It roared, and swung itself around before it slumped. And then the hands broke free from the body and started attacking everyone near. By then, several senior Sheikah were there, and started to combat the hands. Achillas grabbed Alandrias hand, and led her into his house, just in time to see a dark shape run up the stairs. He gave chase immediately. The shadow jumped out his window, and he followed, not looking down, intent on catching whatever this thing was. It ran down an alley, and as he chased it, he swore it moved as though familiar with the town.

It lead him to the path to Death Mountain, a fair distance from the town square, and as he drew near to it, a ring of fire flared around them both. The shadows dropped from it, and in its spot stood a man. He wore boots that were wrapped and pointed upwards at the tips. His pants had similar wrappings, and around thigh height, were hidden by a shawl he wore. The shawl had a hood, and where one would see a face, the shadows seemed to stay, stuck save for two green eyes. It was then Achillas noticed the swords. They were somewhat curved, and it held two of them, ready but lowered.

"You followed me to your death, young Sheikah!" The figure laughed.

Achillas was surprised that the creature spoke. "I see you have made a ring" he started, trying to keep all signs of fear gone "If this is a duel, i request your name" The figure paused "Very well. My name is unused by my kin, but you won't be telling anyone" the glowing eyes narrowed "I am Garot! Now, young Sheikah, your name"

Achillas was surprised it gave him this time, and as they circled each other, he drew his sword, and his dagger "My name is Achillas" he stated simply.  
Garot lunged, blades pointed forward, and Achillas barely had time to turn from them, smacking at one with his sword. Garot was fast and Achillas was sure if he could disarm this creature, that he would survive. Garot kept his frenzy of attacks up, not giving Achillas time to think. Several minutes into the fight and he had several new gashes on him, though Garot was untouched. "Sheikah, surrender, it will be over faster that way"  
And for a moment, Achillas seriously did consider it... Until Alandria came to mind. He had to fight for her.  
He became a flurry of blades, and felt he was doing good... Until Garot had cut a long gash on his dagger arm.  
"You will not succeed! Law aside your blade!"  
Achillas knew the gash was bad. He distract him, the biggest mistake of his life, for the next thing he knew, his weapons were gone, and Garot had hit him hard. He fell onto his back, and grabbed his leg, ripping free the knife from his boot. As Garot descended on him, Achillas shifted. He felt white hot pain, and as his vision swam, he saw Garot, a single green eye looking at him in shock, as the other had his hand, clasping the knife, in front of it, seeping black blood.

Achillas had been stabbed, but he had taken the shadow with him.

As he closed his eyes, he heard panicked voices, and a sense that it was over.

The storm had passed.

**Don't you just hate that sense of dread? I hope I captured the feeling well! Cookies for people who caught what I had coming out of that well! **

**Reviews make me a better writer! **


End file.
